


Heaven Sent or Hell Bound

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Character Death, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, I had more tags to add and now I can't remember them, Language, Romance, Set during season 9, Violence, because of Gadreel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: During Gadreel’s quest to redeem himself, a girl is literally thrown at him. A girl who no one knows about, whose past is hidden and future is unknown to all. Just who is she, and can she help Gadreel redeem himself, or will she destroy him? And is she heaven sent or hell bound?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daily Writing Prompt Challenge. The prompt was “Have you tried getting good?” And the prompt spawned this series, I hope that you enjoy it!!!! Oh and flashbacks are in italics!

*****

**_Gadreel’s POV (2014)_ **

“Ow! You’re hurting me! Who the hell do you think that you are?”

I turned at the sounds of a woman’s cries, coming closer to the room that I was waiting in. Metatron appeared in the doorway, with an annoyed look on his face at the cries of the struggling woman in his grasp. All I could make out was long, brown hair and a flash of striking green eyes. Eyes that seemed familiar but I couldn’t place where I had seen them before.

“Here. Use her.” He announced, tossing her at my feet. The woman yelped as she hit the ground painfully, before quickly pushing to her feet and glaring at Metatron.

“Well aren’t you a real angel…… fucking idjit.” She snarled, “You have the manners of an Orc!”

I regarded her curiously, where had I heard those words before. Her mannerisms reminded me of someone. Everything about her reminded me of someone. I was so busy contemplating who she was that I didn’t see Metatron’s arm shoot out until it was too late. He backhanded the girl across the face, cutting off her tirade and sending her tumbling to the floor again.

I stepped towards her and then paused, looking at Metatron, the one who was in charge. I still had to listen to him, despite the fact that I was beginning to have my doubts about him.

“Use her for what?” I questioned. “Who is she?”

“Don’t you recognize her?” he asked me, clearly surprised. “No… you wouldn’t know… never mind.. She’s meant to keep the Winchester’s in line. Use her against them. Use her how you will, just don’t kill her. You can do whatever you want to her. Just don’t hurt her….. too much. I have big plans for her.”

With those words, he left without a backward glance.

I looked down at the girl, who was bleeding from her mouth and had a bruise forming on her cheek. She was looking up at me with wild, terrified eyes, expecting the worse. I knelt down beside her and reached my arm out to heal her wounds, but she backed away rapidly until her back hit the wall.

I got up and slowly walked towards her, unsure of who or what she was. “I won’t hurt you.” I soothed, kneeling down in front of her again. “Let me heal you.”

She pressed her back further into the wall and ducked her head, trying to avoid my hand.  Placing my other hand on her shoulder, I stilled her movements so I could heal her. I frowned down at the bruising on her wrist and arms, there were finger and hand shaped bruises starting to form, whoever she was, Metatron had not been gentle with her. Which explained how she shook so much under my touch.

Once she was healed, I kept my hand on her shoulder and stared at her intently, trying to place her features which so looked like someone that I knew or had met. That hair, those eyes. The scattering of freckles. Who did she remind me of?

“What’s your name?” I asked her gently as her shaking subsided.

“Sierra. Sierra Winchester.” She replied, rendering me speechless. “Who are you?”

Now I knew why she looked so familiar. That long, thick brown hair, the amazing green hue of her intelligent eyes, the freckles that graced her face, her entire mannerisms and character. She was a Winchester alright. A younger sister of Sam and Dean, I’d wager.

Which raised the most important question of them all. I had literally been inside of Sam, working alongside Dean and I had never heard of a Sierra Winchester.

“How come I’ve never heard of you before? I know Sam and Dean, and they’ve never mentioned you before.” I asked her quietly, seeing her eyes widen in shock and her mouth drop open. “Ever.”

“What do you mean?” she demanded.

*****

**_July 19, 2006_ **

**_Dean’s POV_ **

_“Give me some ghost whispering or something!” Dean yelled._

_“Your father is awake.” A doctor announced, entering the room “You can go see him if you like.”_

_“Doc what about my brother?” Sam asked quietly, turning to look at him._

_“Well, he sustained serious injuries… blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it’s the head trauma that I am worried about.” He explained “There’s early signs of cerebral edema.”_

_“Well, what can we do?” Sam asked worriedly._

_“Well, we won’t know his full condition until he wakes up….. **if** he wakes up.”_

_“If…..” Sam muttered, looking down at Dean’s prone body. “If”_

_“At least Sierra is alright.” He sighed._

_“Son…… that is something that I want to talk to you and your father about.” The doctor said gently._

_“Tell me now.” Sam shouted, “What’s wrong with Sierra?”_

_“No.” Dean yelled, “Not Sierra too.”_

_“Come with me.” The doctor replied, leading Sam out of the room and down the hall to John’s room._

_*****_

_Dean could only stand and watch as the scene unfolded before him. Sam was holding Sierra’s hand and John was struggling to stand up from the wheelchair, as an orderly tried to get him to sit back down._

_“What do you mean she’s gone!?” John shouted, “She’s alive and breathing! She’s right there in front of me!”_

_“There was too much head trauma. When the truck hit your car, her head went through the window.” The doctor said gently, “The swelling in her brain won’t go down. It cut off the blood supply to her brain, depriving it of oxygen. She’s brain dead. The machines are breathing for her now.”_

_“I’m sorry Mr. Winchester, Sam…. but Sierra is gone.” The doctor told them, “And I’d like to talk to you about removing her from life support.”_

_“Over my dead body!” John roared “You are NOT killing my daughter!”_

_“I’m dead.” I said simply, staring down at my battered body, hardly able to recognize myself because of all the cuts and bruises. “So that’s what a person looks like after their head goes through a car window.”_

_“Sierra?” Dean shouted, running towards me and pulling me into a hug. “Don’t scare me like that again!”_

_“Dean!” I gasped, as his tight grip on me nearly crushed me “DEAN!”_

_Dean pulled away and looked at me. ‘What?”_

_“Don’t you see the problem here?” I yelled at my sometimes dense big brother, pointing at the bed that Sam and Dad where crowded around. “Look at my EKG. I have no brain function. My brain probably looks like ground beef. Machines are breathing for me. I’m dead. I’m….. dead.”_

_I burst into tears as Dean pulled me close. I was a good hunter. I was smart. I had been taking pre med classes at Stanford with Sam, hunting with Dad and Dean on long weekends and holidays. I may have dropped out after Dad disappeared, but I was going back for the Winter semester, we had all agreed that a medical degree in our line of work would have been vital. I was going to be a doctor. I had a family and I was happy enough with my life. But now my family was torn in half. Dean and I were dead, or dying. And those who were left of my family wouldn’t make it without me or Dean to be the peacemaker._

_“I know that you’re dying too Dean.” I said, pulling away from him. “Why else would you be here?” I added at his shocked look._

_“But we can’t both leave them.” I said firmly. “Sam and Dad….. They won’t work without us… without one of us.”_

_“We are both going back Sierra.” Dean growled, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them._

_“Dean… not only are my stats are dropping, but I also have no brain function… at all…. you are in better shape than I am.” I explained gently “I was dead as soon as my head went through that window. You know that.”_

_“But you… there’s some hope for you….” I continued, “Plus…. there’s a reaper here for me. Her name is Tessa, she’s sweet.”_

_A commotion sounded out from down the hallway, alerting us to a problem in Dean’s room. Dean ran towards it and I followed, until someone grabbed me._

_“Not so fast Princess, you’re coming with me.” A voice hissed in my ear, before I was whisked away._

_I was brought into an abandoned area of the hospital basement, and the person holding me released their vice-like grip on my arm. Spinning around, I stared into the eyes of the yellow eyed demon who had killed my mother, cursed my brother, and turned my father from a loving husband and dad, to the hard, obsessed hunter that was currently sitting beside my hospital bed._

_“Azazel.” I hissed._

_“Little Sierra Winchester.” He crooned, smiling coldly as his eyes took me in “My but didn’t you grow up nice.”_

_I couldn’t hide the shudder of revolt that ran through me at his words. “What do you want?” I sneered, “I’m already dead, so I can’t make a deal. I won’t make a deal.”_

_“Don’t I know it Sweetheart.” He replied, “You are just here as some insurance. I whisked you away before the reaper could find you again.”_

_“Insurance for what?” I asked cautiously, crossing my arms and glaring at him, wishing that I had the Colt in my hands right then._

_“Your father is summoning me as we speak.” He announced, “You are here to make sure he doesn’t try any tricks, for if anything happens to me, my demons will drag you down to hell for eternity.”_

_I gasped, fear coursing through me at the thought. Azazel laughed at me as he walked slowly around me, looking at me from every angle._

_“And a soul as pure as yours would be most sought after down there.” He whispered into my ear. “Although, looking at you now, I think that I picked the wrong Winchester offspring. I might take you down there with me anyways, you are too much of a prize to let go. I would love to corrupt your snow white soul.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare.” I hissed, spinning away from him. “You couldn’t.”_

_“Who will stop me?” he taunted, before tilting his head and smiling. “Ahh… it’s showtime.”_

_Azazel disappeared and two demons grabbed me, manhandling down a dark hallway, where I could hear Azazel talking to someone._

_“Ahh Winchester.” Azazel crowed as he laughed at my father, “Just so you know, if you try any funny business, she pays the price.”_

_Azazel beckoned us towards him and dad swore as the demons dragged me to stand by Azazel._

_“Sierra!” dad shouted, “Let my daughter go!”_

_“She’s my insurance John… if you try anything… anything… my demons will drag her down to hell to be tortured for eternity.” He warned softly._

_“Sierra… Princess… no.” Dad whispered, tears springing in his eyes. “What do you want Azazel, what price will it take to free her? Because I came here to make a deal, not attack you. I will give you the colt and bullet, if you save my children. Both of them.”_

_Azazel laughed, “John, your children’s lives and souls are worth more than just the Colt. So now it’s time to chose, the Colt for one of your children…. so which will it be? Will Dean live and little Sierra here will go to heaven, or will Dean die and go to heaven, and Sierra lives? Choose Winchester, choose one now.”_

_“Daddy….. don’t believe him! He said that he wants to keep me for himself, regardless of what happens!” I blurted out, “I don’t want to go to hell daddy. But I’m already dead. Dean has a chance, save Dean!!”_

_“Sierra….. baby….” Dad cried, “I’m sorry. I can’t choose between my children…… but I can do this…..”_

_He took a deep breath and looked Azazel straight in the eye. “You release Sierra; let her go to heaven, where she will never have to worry about hell again, and you can have the Colt. If you save Dean, you can have me.”_

_“Daddy! No!” I yelled, tears streaming down my face, “Please! Daddy! No!!”_

_“I love you Sierra.” Dad replied, crying openly now “I love you so much baby…. but this is the only way that I know how to keep you safe from Azazel forever. And you can go be with your mother now. Tell her that I miss her.”_

_I nodded knowing that he was right and that this would save Dean as well. “But what about you?” I whispered, “What about you?”_

_“Every parent makes sacrifices for their children, this is mine.” Dad said firmly, before looking at Azazel, “Do we have a deal?”_

_“No.” Azazel replied, giving me a longing look. “Her potential is too great. I can’t let her go.”_

_*****_

**_Heaven 2006_ **

_“Sierra Winchester has fallen. Sierra Winchester has fallen.” The alarm echoed throughout heaven, causing all angels to stop in their tracks._

_“Sierra Winchester has fallen.”_

_As the alarm continued, some of the angels gathered._

_“If Sierra Winchester has really fallen, then where is she? She should be here.”_

_“She was taken by the demon Azazel. He has realized her potential.”_

_“We can’t let him take her.”_

_“Agreed.”_

_“But how do we keep him from getting to her? Even up here?”_

_“Yes, he won’t stop trying to get her. And if any of the Winchesters try to resurrect her, he will take her. We can’t let that happen.”_

_“How do we stop that from happening? She’s a Winchester, do they ever stay dead?”_

_“This one will.”_

_“How do you know that for sure? Sam and Dean will do anything to get their sister back.”_

_“Because we will make it so. Sam Winchester is enough of threat. You know whose vessel he is. Sierra Winchester has got to be forgotten. For all our sakes.”_

_“So what do we do?”_

_“We retrieve her from Azazel’s grasp, and then wipe her memory from humanity. Leave no trace. No one will ever know that Sierra Winchester ever existed.”_

_“What of her family?”_

_“If any of them make it to heaven, then they will remember her. But only then.”_

_“So be it”_

_*****_

_One minute I was looking at my dad and crying, the next I was enveloped in a soft white light and when it faded, I was in the kitchen of our old house, the one that burned down. I was being served a peanut butter and jam sandwich by a woman who I knew to be my mother, only through old pictures. Just like I knew how it was our old kitchen._

_“Hi mom.” I said softly._

_*****_

**_John’s POV (July 19, 2006)_ **

_“WHERE IS SHE?” Azazel bellowed “WHERE. IS. SHE?”_

_“What did you do with my daughter?” I yelled at the same time, “Where is she?”_

_I closed my eyes and swayed as a dizzy spell washed over me. When I opened my eyes, I looked at Azazel._

_“So do we have a deal? The Colt and my life in exchange for saving Dean?” I asked him. I had a fleeting feeling that I was missing something important, but it soon passed._

_“It’s a deal.” Azazel replied._

_Later, as I looked upon my sons, knowing that I’d never look upon this scene again. But as I watched, I swear that I was missing someone. A girl with long brown hair and flashing green eyes, with Mary’s gentle smile and enough sass to give both her brothers a run for their money. It was a thought that made me smile._

_It’s just too bad that I didn’t have a daughter._

_*****_

**_Sierra’s POV (2014)_ **

The tall man…. angel… in front of me said the words that I never expected to hear.

“How come I’ve never heard of you before?” he asked me, causing my mouth to fall open.

“What do you mean?” I squeaked out, “I mean… I’m in heaven….I think?… so it’s not too hard to deduce that I died.”

“How long ago did you die?” he asked as he reached out to help me up.

I hesitantly took his hand and let him help me up. “I don’t know” I admitted, “I have no idea what year it is.”

“It’s 2014.” He replied, “What year did you pass?”

“2006. July 19, 2006.” I whispered. “There was a car accident, caused by demons. I went through the window.”

“I’ve been dead for 8 years.” I mused, shaking my head. “I want to go back to my mom and dad now.”

“If you were still dead, I could.” The angel replied, “But you are alive now. And I am to use you as I was ordered too.”

“How am I alive?” I demanded, “And just who the hell are you?”

“I’m Gadreel, and you’re alive because Metatron willed it.” He explained, “I have things to do, let’s go.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” I growled, “You cannot and will not use me as you want. I’m not your whore.”

Gadreel gaped at me for a moment, seemingly shocked that I would suggest such a thing.

“I will use you how I was ordered, now let’s go.” Gadreel finally ordered. When I refused to move, he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. “I said let’s go.”

I screamed and beat at his broad back, but it had no effect on him. He was having an effect on me though. He may be my (potential) captor but he was seriously hot, and I was still a woman. Gadreel carried me into a large room and dumped me on a couch.

“I have a few things to look for. You can wander around the room, but don’t try leaving.” he told me. “Not that you could get far.”

I looked around the room, which seemed to be a study or library of sorts. There were books and scrolls piled everywhere, and Gadreel was rummaging through them.

“Well you are related to the Winchesters. You are their sister.” He mused as he flipped through a huge book, “And you died on the same day as your father.”

“I did?” I asked him, my question going unanswered.

“It’s strange though.” He muttered, “After your death, all mentions of you stop. And there’s very little on your life, aside from your date of birth…… oh.”

“Oh?” I asked, “What is Oh?”

Gadreel looked at me, as if assessing me. “Nothing.” He replied, pulling out a cell phone and making a call.

“We have to go.” Gadreel announced as he hung up the phone, “Let’s go.”

“Where?” I demanded, “I am not going anywhere with you.”

Gadreel looked at me, “I’m returning you to your brothers.” He said simply.

“Are you really?” I asked quietly.

“Yes, but you have to realize that they aged, while you will be the same age as you were when you died. Your clothes will even be the same.” He told me, his eyes taking in my clothes, lingering a touch longer than necessary.

I looked down at my jeans, hiking boots, tank top and plaid shirt, usual attire for me. “What?” I asked.

“The boys wear a lot of flannel.” He commented, “It seems to run in the family.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. He was right, even our dad favored flannel over everything else.

“Why are you giving me back to my brothers?” I asked softly, “Aren’t you supposed to keep me?”

“I don’t know why Metatron brought you back, or what his plans are, but I won’t let him use you as a pawn in this war.” He answered me, sounding completely truthful. “You will be safe with your brothers.”

“Ok… we will get back to the war thing…. but you’re just going to give me to them? Just like that? Aren’t I a prisoner in this war?” I demanded, “From what that Megatron dude said, I’m your prisoner, to be used as you pleased, but not hurt or given away.”

“Metatron.” Gadreel replied, “His name is Metatron. And I will return you to your brothers because I have a lot to make up for. I’m bad. I have done bad things.”

“Megatron, Metatron…who cares. Both are villains… giant asses…. complete dicks…” I retorted, throwing my hands up in the air. “Now what bad things did you do? Because I am not going anywhere with you until you tell me the truth.”

“I was tricked by Lucifer into letting him into the Garden.” Gadreel said softly, looking down. “I was imprisoned for thousands of years, and when the angels fell, I was freed. I made mistakes and I am still making them. But this is one mistake that I will not make. I will not be the bad angel this time.”

“Bad angel.” I repeated, “Are you sure that you are a bad angel? Are you a complete write off? Or  ** _have you tried getting good_**? Because it seems that you giving me to my brothers instead of keeping me as you were ordered on the right path to redemption.”

Gadreel smiled sadly at me, and opened the door, gesturing for you to go first. As I passed him, I paused and looked up at him.

“Thank you.” I said softly. “But what about you? Won’t you get in trouble for this?”

Gadreel looked away from me. “I deserve whatever punishment may befall me.” He replied. “But for once, I will do the right thing.”

“Come, I arranged a meeting with your brothers.” He said, guiding me out the door.

*****

**_Gadreel’s POV_ **

I knew my orders, but I couldn’t do it. Not to her. I was already starting to doubt Metatron’s ways. And if he was bringing the Winchester’s long dead sister; the one no one seemed to know about, back to life, then it wasn’t for good reasons.

So I would take her to her brother’s instead. She would be the safest with them. I didn’t know what it was about her, but I couldn’t stand the thought of her being hurt in anyway. She was beautiful, but innocent and she seemed to have an inner fire that made her glow. She was special and should be remembered and cherished. Not forgotten.

Sierra kept pretty quiet during the ride to meet the Winchesters, she mostly stared out the window, watching in awe and muttering about how some things had really changed.

“What are they like?” she asked suddenly, “What did losing me and our father do to them?”

I glanced at her; she seemed to be getting more nervous the closer that we got to the meeting place.

“I honestly don’t know much about them before this year.” I confessed. “I was locked up in Heaven’s prison up until the Angel’s fell. And…… for a time I possessed him, to save him…. and hide from other angels… I’m not exactly a popular, well liked angel.”

Sierra was looking at me in disbelief. “Why did you need to save him?” she asked me quietly, not taking her eyes off of my face.

“He was dying. And I had to deceive Dean, and then Sam to save him.” I said quietly, looking back at the road.

“But you saved my brother’s life?” she asked me, and I could see her out of the corner of my eye, tears shining in them.

“Yes.” I replied, unsure of what to do next. Human’s and their emotions confused me. And everything about Sierra had me feeling strange. Even her tears.  

“Then you are alright in my book.” Sierra told me, smiling softly at me, “Thank you for saving my brother’s life.”

I gave her a small smile, her appreciation and acceptance of me made me feel things that I didn’t understand, but I wanted more of it.

*****

**_Sierra’s POV_ **

As Gadreel stopped the car at the meeting place; something I had laughed at, angel’s driving cars, I could see my brothers waiting.

“Did you tell them about me?” I asked quietly, looking at him quickly, unsure of how to go about this.

“No, I just said I wanted to talk to them about something, and give them a peace offering.” He replied, looking at me “Meaning you.”

“Ok.” I said slowly, looking at my brother’s, who were looking towards the car. “Let’s do this.”

“Wait.” Gadreel grabbed my arm gently before I could even start to get out of the car, “Let me talk to them first. Seeing you will be a huge surprise to them.”

I nodded in agreement and watched Gadreel went to greet my brothers. I waited impatiently, marvelling at how they had changed. Dean was taller and boarder, Sam was massive, towering over everyone and his hair was long, down to his stubbled jaw. They had grown into handsome men. They were both in their 30’s, while I was still twenty three years old and as short as ever. Rolling down the window, I listened to Gadreel talk.

“Sam… Dean.” Gadreel greeted them, “Thank you for meeting me. I am the first to admit that I have made mistakes in my quest for redemption, but I am hoping that my gift to you helps to show you how sorry I am.”

“And what gift do you have to offer us?” Dean demanded, before looking towards the car “And who is the chick?”

“She’s the gift.” Gadreel replied “Your sister, Sierra.”

Sam and Dean looked towards me as I got out of the car, giving me the once over, before looking back to Gadreel.”

“We don’t have a sister.” Sam told him, making me slow my steps as I neared them, the smile falling from my face.

“Not one that is living. She died 8 years ago.” Gadreel replied, as he beckoned me closer. “Metatron brought her back, he said that I am to use her against you… but she is innocent and I won’t let her be a pawn in this war.”

“We have never had a sister.” Dean replied, pulling out a gun, cocking it and pointing it at me, “So time to fess up… who the hell are you?”

“Dean!!! It’s me!” I yelled, “Your baby sister!!”

“I don’t have a sister.” Dean snarled, stepping forward and pressing his gun towards my head. “So who the fuck are you?”

“SAM!!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed, shaking in fear as my brother pressed a gun to my head. “Dean please….. I’m your sister!!!”

“Dean! Stop it!” Sam yelled, “This is The Mark’s influence on you. You are right; we do not have a sister. But I will not let you hurt someone who is so clearly human.”

Dean lowered the gun slightly and I stumbled back, tears streaming from my eyes as I stared at my brothers, one who just tried to kill me, and the other looking at me as if I was a stranger. Gadreel grabbed me as I stumbled back and pushed me behind him.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, “She’s your sister.”

“We don’t have a sister Gadreel.” Sam snapped as he kept his hand on Dean’s arm “You possessed me… so you should know that! What kind of game are you playing at?”

“Metatron brought her back…. I found the records of her birth-” Gadreel replied, “She  _is_  your sister.”

“You lie.” Dean sneered, “It’s another one of Metatron’s tricks.”

I stepped around Gadreel, looking at Dean. “Sam… Dean…” I pleaded, “It’s me… Sierra. I’m wearing the same clothes that I died in…. remember the car accident? When the semi truck hit us? You, me, Sam and Dad? I died that day. But I died while with my family.”

I was stepping closer to Dean as I spoke, reaching my arm out to touch him. “It’s me…. please remember me…please.” I pleaded.

It all happened so fast, a look came into Dean’s eyes and his face hardened, before he pulled a blade out of seemingly nowhere and slashed it at me. I threw up my hands to block the blow and screamed as the blade slashed across my palms and cheekbone, and was dragged down my left shoulder and arm. I fell to the ground, still screaming as Gadreel stepped in front of me, a blade clutched in his hand.

“Do not harm your sister.” He yelled; as he reached down to pull me to my feet. I fell heavily against him with a pained groan and he wrapped his arm around my waist while backing away towards the car.

Sam was struggling to stop Dean and looked over at Gadreel. “Leave. Now.” He ordered, glaring at us both.

Gadreel helped me get in the front seat and walked around to the driver’s side, keeping a wary eye on my brothers.

“This was your only chance to get your sister back.” He warned them, opening the car door, “I will not let you harm her again.”

He got in the car and started it up, I could only gasp and cry through the pain, as I watched Sam and Dean yell at each other as the car backed up. Gadreel glanced at me worriedly.

“I will heal your wounds as soon as we are a safe distance away.” He promised me. “That was the The First Blade that Dean had….you were lucky to survive it at all.”

I just leaned my head against the window, unable to stop the tears and not even caring about my wounds, they were nothing compared to the knowledge that my own brother just tried to kill me.

*****

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra learns more about herself, while Gadreel learns more about Sierra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a Daily Writing Challenge on Tumblr, and prompt 3 was angst….. I hoped that I delivered!!!

*****

**_Sam’s POV_ **

 “Dean..... she was human.” I yelled, trying to hold him back and watching as Gadreel’s car sped off. “Calm down. It was a trick and we dealt with it.”

“I’m calm.” Dean growled, “It’s just the talk about the accident and everything...  acting like it was her family..”

“I know.” I replied, herding Dean towards the impala. “Come on, we are late meeting Cas. And I’m driving, since you are in no condition to.”

Dean stayed mostly silent on the drive to meet Cas, staring out the window. I knew that the mark was affecting him, and I didn’t know what to do about it.

“What was his angle?” I wondered, as we walked into Castiel’s office, “Claiming that we have a sister.”

“Who has a sister?” Castiel asked, walking up to us.

“We just came from a meeting with Gadreel. He claimed that we had a sister and that he was reuniting us, to make up for what he did.” I explained. “The meeting did not go well, and Dean nearly killed her.”

As I finished talking, I realized that the room had fallen silent and every angel was staring at us, looking scared.

“What?” I asked Cas, who was starting at us strangely.

“Gadreel said that you have a sister.” He said gravely. “Did he say anything else about her?”

“Well she had a lot to say.” Dean muttered. “Stuff that she shouldn’t have known. Claiming that she was our sister.”

“You spoke to her?” Cas demanded, looking increasingly concerned. “And you hurt her? Did you kill her? Is she alive?”

“Yes, she’s alive and yes we did speak to her... she said that she was in a car accident with us, years ago and that she died in it.” I answered, “Gadreel said that Metatron brought her back to use in this war...... Cas... what’s wrong?”

“Did she say what her name was?” Castiel asked, as the rest of the angels started murmuring.

“Sierra.” Dean replied. “Gadreel said that her name was Sierra.”

Cas sighed, exchanging looks with some of the surrounding angels.

“Sam... Dean..” he started, “You did have a sister. Her name was Sierra Winchester. But she died in a car accident eight years ago. She was your little sister Dean, and Sam.... she was your twin sister.”

“What did you say?” Dean demanded, enraged, “Sammy did not have a twin sister! Ever! I remember our parents brining Sam home from the hospital, and there was only one baby! Sammy. That’s it. So trust me Cas, If we had a sister, we’d know about it!”

I was quiet for a moment. The girl... Sierra....couldn’t have been my twin, though we both had long brown hair, and her eyes were almost the same green hue as Dean’s, but that’s where the similarities stopped. She had more freckles. And she was seriously short, barely 5’3 I’d say. There was no way that she could be my twin.

I had always felt like something was missing, like I wasn’t whole, but I had chalked it up to a side effect of the lifestyle that I led, not because I was missing a part of me. The twin part. Shaking it off, I looked at my friend.

“Cas.” I spoke up, “How can she be our sister? My _twin_ sister? This is the first that we’ve heard of her.”

“Because your memories were erased.” Cas replied gravely, “You don’t just _not_ remember her, you have no idea that a Sierra Winchester ever existed.”

 “But she is your sister, and if the woman with Gadreel is indeed your sister, then she’s apparently come back from the dead.” He went on. “Before she died... before your memories were taken....the three of you were very close. You were all hunters.”                                                   

“Cas.... how the hell can I have a twin sister that I don’t know of?!” I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air “And if I did have a twin sister, Dean would know about her. And Dean just said that I was the only baby that came home from the hospital....  so how could I ever have a twin sister?”

“But you do.”  Cas replied, rather gently for him, “She died eight years ago, in the car crash that nearly killed Dean.... she died on the same day that your father died.”

I could only gape at him. That was what the girl... Sierra had said. But there was no way that this was true. “If she’s my twin sister, why were my memories.... our memories.. erased after she died?” I demanded.

“Cas... you’d better answer him. Now.”  Dean warned him softly.

“After she died, the angels wiped every trace of her out of existence. Took all your memories of her.” Castiel explained, “It had to be done.”

“Why?” Dean demanded, anger radiating off him in waves.

“Because of Azazel.” Cas said simply, “He tried to steal her soul after she died, he said that the purest souls like hers had the most potential for darkness, and that he would love to corrupt her. So the angels wiped out every trace of her, so she couldn’t be resurrected and fall into Azazel’s hands.”

I looked at Dean, who was looking madder by the minute. “She’s not our sister.” he said slowly, carefully, trying to get his point across. “She. Is. Not. Our. Sister.”

“Cas, we have no sister that died.” I stressed, “We have never had a sister.”

“I was there. I remember the alarms going off.” Castiel replied, “Sierra Winchester has fallen was heard throughout all of heaven. When we realized how close Azazel was to getting her, we took her away and placed her with your mother, the only person who remembered that she had ever existed.”

“But Azazel is dead.” I said, running a hand through my hair “So why not restore our memories? And more importantly.... why didn’t you ever tell us about her?”

“I’m sorry Sam... Dean... I truly am.” Cas apologized, “But it was safer to keep it as if she was never born.”

“Ok... not that I believe any of this.. but why? Why erase her entire existence?” Dean demanded, still enraged, “Not that I actually believe for a second that this girl is actually our sister, but _why_? Why still keep her safe once Azazel was dead?”

“It wasn’t to keep her safe.” An angel spoke up “It was to keep everyone safe.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Dean shouted, his hand twitching as if aching for the First Blade.

“When Sierra Winchester fell... it was deemed best that she never rise again.” Another angel said, “For humanity’s sake..... for all our sake.”

“What, is she Lucifer’s vessel too?” I demanded, “Why not erase us both then?”

“No... you are Lucifer’s true vessel.” Cas replied, “Sierra... her fate was grey, as in undetermined. She could go good or bad. And her soul was so pure; the risk of her going evil was too great, if her soul could be corrupted..... what she could become....The risk of Azazel or another demon getting his hands on her was just too great.”

 “Ok... this is too much for me to even wrap my mind around.” Dean spoke up, “There is no way that we have a dead sister that we have no memory of and who was erased from existence for the sake of humanity. I’ve heard some crazy things, but this one takes the cake. There is no way that that woman with Gadreel is our sister.”

“But what if it is?” An angel spoke up. “What if Sierra Winchester has risen? Then Metatron could be the least of our worries.”

“Resurrecting Sierra Winchester would be a good way to distract us from taking back Heaven.” The first angel spoke up again. “He’d know that we’d all focus on her.”

“But what of his angels?” Cas mused, “They wouldn’t be behind Sierra being resurrected.”

“If there’s even a chance that any of this is true, then why would Gadreel be walking around with someone with such potential for evil?” Dean challenged, “He wouldn’t, not if he’s trying so hard to redeem himself. So none of it is true. Not one word.”

“Gadreel was locked in Heaven’s prison.” Castiel responded, “He’d have no idea who or what she is.”

“And it is very much true Dean.” He added, “And I’m sorry.”

“Ok... if it is true... if any of it is true... what will you do now that she is alive and kicking? Kill her again and wipe out all memories of her?” I challenged, “Did you ever stop to think that this is what Metatron wants? To have you all focused on killing this Sierra chick and wiping out her very existence all over again, instead of trying to stop him?”

“You have a point Sam.” Cas replied, looking at both of us carefully “Resurrecting your sister is Metatron’s way of distracting us from his more devious plans. But if your sister is alive again, we have a lot more to worry about.”

 “We don’t have a sister!” Dean and I yelled at the same time, both of us glaring at Castiel.

*****

**_Gadreel’s POV_ **

I was worried about Sierra. After I had gotten a safe distance away, I had healed her wounds but she wouldn’t stop crying. She just sat there, leaning against the window, with tears streaming down her face. She never said a word. Not once. And I had no idea what to say or do. I understood that it was traumatizing to go through something like that, but what do you say to someone whose own brother tried to kill them?

“My brother tortured me.” I said suddenly, feeling the need to say something, anything to her. “I can still feel the cut of his blade sometimes.”

Sierra looked at me silently, once and then looked out the window again, crying harder.

I was at a total loss what to do, as I ushered her back through heaven’s gates and secured her in my room. I had no idea what to do with her or what to say to her, but I sure had something to say to Metatron.

I left Sierra curled up on the couch, wishing that I had a blanket or a bed for her to lie down on. Once I saw that she was as settled as she could get, I left in search of Metatron.

“What kind of cruel joke was that supposed to be?” I demanded, storming into his office, “The Winchester’s have no idea who she is. Are you sure that this woman is their sister?”

“Positive.” He replied, still typing away on his machine. “Their memories were just wiped. For her own safety. They will remember her soon enough. Soon everyone will know who she is.”

“What are you planning?” I asked him quietly, clenching my jaw. I was getting sick of his ways. 

“I’m just planning on restoring their memories.” He replied casually, “You are dismissed.”

I left, walking slowly as I pondered what to do next. As I neared my rooms, a soft noise caught my attention and I picked up my pace. Upon entering my room, I saw that Sierra had found my spare angel blade, and was holding it above her chest, tears streaming past her tightly closed eyelids.

“Just do it.” She whispered, “Come on Sierra, just do it already.”

“Sierra! No!” I roared, jumping across the room and wrapping my arms around her, wresting the blade from her hands.

“Why?” she sobbed. “Why did you stop me?”

I turned her to face me, looking at her bloodshot eyes and tearstained face. “Why would you even want to kill yourself?” I asked her quietly, “Why kill yourself when you can be alive?”

“Because they didn’t just not recognize me, they had no clue who I was. They said that they never had a sister.” She cried. “I look the same, don’t I? So how can they not know who I am?”

“My own brother tried to kill me.” She said softly, “If anyone is unrecognizable, it’s him.”

“Sierra....” I started, before sighing and looking into her eyes, “I have no idea what to say or do... please tell me what you need.”

“Can you just hold me?” she asked, “I don’t have anyone else but you.”

“Ok.... how?” I asked, I had never done this before.

“Just sit on the couch, hold me and let me cry.” She said dully.

I helped her onto the couch, cautiously sitting down beside her. Sierra moved next to me and cuddled into my side, burying her face in my stomach and cried more silent tears. I held her until she fell asleep, and even then I couldn’t let her go. I felt as if I was all that she had left in this world, and I vowed to keep her safe.

No matter what it took.

*****

**_Sierra’s POV_ **

When I woke up, my head was pounding, I was desperately thirsty and I really needed a shower. And I realized all this right before I realized that I was cuddled up to Gadreel, clinging to him as if he was my only lifeline in this world.

Which he kind of was.

“Umm hi.” I said quietly, as I sat up and looked around. “Is there anywhere that I can shower or clean up? Is there food? Dammit... my head hurts.”

Gadreel reached over to brush the hair from my face, then he placed to fingers against my forehead and I closed my eyes as I felt a wave of healing power was over me. It was how he had healed my wounds yesterday, and I was in awe of such power.

“Wow.” I breathed, taking a deep breath and relishing in the fact that my headache was gone. “That’s amazing, but I would still like to clean up and eat something.... do you have food up here?”

“I will find a way to get you some food and a shower” Gadreel promised, “But first off.... are you alright?”

I smiled sadly at the handsome angel, who seemed so concerned about me. “No... I’m not.” I answered truthfully, “I’m barely holding it together... but showers always helped to sooth me... so I’d like one now.”

“I will see what I can do.” Gadreel replied, as he helped me stand up. “But first let’s see about feeding you.”

I was about to answer him when a knock sounded on the door and a woman entered.

“Metatron wants to see her.” She announced briskly, before turning and walking out.

Gadreel sighed, “Let’s go.” He said, his jaw tightening.

“Please don’t leave me alone with him.” I pleaded. “Please.”

“I’ll stay with you.” He promised as we walked out the door.

We passed a few angels on our way to meet Metatron, and I could have sworn that I heard a few whispered mentions of my name.

_“Is that Sierra Winchester?”_

I looked up at Gadreel, who was looking around uneasily. I had no idea what was going on, but it couldn’t have been good.

“Ahh, there she is.” Megatron called out, “Come on in Sierra, you too Gadreel... you need to hear this.”

I collapsed into one of the chairs that Megatron/Metatron, whoever had in front of one of his desk, and Gadreel sat in the other one.

Mega... Douchebag... looked at me critically. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked.

“I’m human.” I replied bitterly, “Which means that I’m cold, tired, hungry and in desperate need of a shower..... oh, and my brother held gun to my forehead and then cut me with a big ass primitive knife. So sorry if I’m not little miss sunshine.”

Douchebag snorted and waved his hand towards me. I found myself suddenly refreshed, no longer tired or hungry, and my rumpled clothes were wrinkle free and clean.

“Better?” he asked, at my nod, he continued on. “I’m going to tell you a couple of stories... both are versions of how your life could have turned out, had you lived.”

“And if you had been remembered.” He added casually, as he shuffled some papers on his desk.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” I demanded. I felt bad for using that language in heaven of all places, but I felt the situation called for it.

Gadreel was looking as confused as I felt, and leaned forward “What exactly do you mean if she had been remembered?” he asked, “Because Sam and Dean Winchester acted like they had never seen her before in their life.”

“Because they haven’t.” Metatron explained, “Every single one of their memories involving Sierra was rewrote, every trace of a sister, of a female Winchester offspring, was removed.”

“They rewrote everyone’s life that she ever came in contact with?” Gadreel questioned, “They completely removed everything about her from this world?”

“That is correct.” Metatron answered, leaning back in his chair.

“Why?” I demanded, as tears sprang to my eyes, which surprised me, I thought that I was cried out.

“Because of who you are my dear.” Metatron replied, “You see... Sam is Lucifer’s true vessel, Dean is Michael’s true vessel... but you... you are something entirely different.”

“Sam is Lucifer’s vessel...” I said slowly, “As in the devils? And Dean is Michaels....vessel.. dear god... do you mean the archangel Michael?!”

“And what exactly is a vessel?” I barged on; getting panicked “And how am I different?”

“A vessel is a human who is willing to let an angel possess them while on earth.” Gadreel explained, “But we can only occupy the human’s body with the host’s permission.”

“Ok.... well I know my brothers... Sam would never say yes to the devil and Dean? No... he wouldn’t do it.” I declared, crossing my arms defiantly.

“You’re right about that... to an extent.” Metatron replied.

“Meaning?” I asked, “And how am I different.”

“Sam said yes just to get Lucifer in the cage.” Metatron explained, “And now you.... your life could have gone one of two ways. It was prophesied”

“How so?” I asked slowly, stealing a glance at Gadreel, who seemed to be just as confused as I was. I had a whole list of questions, including what the cage was and how Sam fit into it, but most pressing was why wasn’t I remembered by my twin brother.

“I’m going to tell you a story... well stories, stories in which all the Winchester siblings fates were entwined.” Metatron announced. “In one, you did not die young, you lived to a very old age and you were a _legend_. Sierra Winchester, Demon Hunter. If you were killed, in typical Winchester fashion, you came back. You always came back, just like your brothers do. What few demons were left after you finished with them feared you. Angels respected you. Hunters talked about your accomplishments whenever they gathered. Your children carried on your name, your legacy. Your brothers both lived to be old as well, and you were all feared by the monsters. The Winchester name went down in history as being one of the greatest families to ever live.”

I waited, sensing more to the story he was weaving, but knowing that I wouldn’t get any more information from him.

“In the second story” he went on, “You died young and your soul was stolen by the demon Azazel. He chose you as his own personal project and he turned you into one of the worst demons to ever crawl out of hell. And crawl you did. You came back to enslave humanity and wipe out the angels. You became right hand to the devil, Queen of Hell, wife of Lucifer. You tortured and killed your own brothers. Multiple times. You peeled the skin from Dean’s body while he was still alive, and each time he died, you brought him back, just to torture him all over again. And all Sam had to do to stop it was say yes. But Dean told him not to say yes, and when Sam refused to say that one little word, you sentenced Dean to have to suffer through that torture for the rest of eternity. And then you sentenced Sam to watch, bound and helpless, for the rest of time. Nothing either one of them said or did afterwards would change your mind, not even a simple ‘yes’ made a difference in your final ruling. You would eventually get bored of their torture and turn them into Dem-”

“STOP!” I screamed as I covered my ears in a effort to drown out his voice and banish the words that he was saying. “Stop! Please! Stop!!”

“You can see now why you were erased from existence. The angels decided to change the prophesies.” Metatron commented, going back to his typing, “You are dismissed.”

I lunged at him but Gadreel stopped me, wrapping his arm around my waist and guiding me out of the room, while I screamed and cried about how I would kill him for such lies.

Metatron just laughed; “You’re already living up to your prophecy, I see!” he called after me, smugness seeping into his voice. “It’s only a matter of time.”

Gadreel got me to his room and shut the door, while I collapsed on the floor, screaming, crying and beating my fists bloody against it.

“Sierra! Stop” Gadreel cried, grabbing my hands and stilling my movements, “Stop.”

He was saying more, but I tuned him out, knowing that there was only one solution.

“I should have never been born. I’m the monster that my brothers and I hunted.”  I whispered brokenly.

“You have to kill me Gadreel. Please. Kill me.” I pleaded, looking up at him. “And make sure that I can never come back.”

*****

**_Gadreel’s POV_ **

I could hear the other angels whispering about Sierra, and as I listened to Metatron tell her about her two fates, one on the good side and one on the evil side, I knew that he was up to something. There’s no way he’d randomly resurrect a woman with such potential for darkness. Not unless he had ulterior motives for it.

As I watched Sierra scream and cry over what Metatron had told her, so distraught that she was beating the floor until her knuckles split, I knew that it was all wrong. She was good, pure and could never be the evil creature that Metatron said she could be.

And I would never give anyone the chance to turn her into such a thing.

“Sierra.” I said, kneeling down and grasping her hands, stilling her movements long enough that I could heal her ragged knuckles. “Sierra... that’s not who you are.”

“And it’s not who you will be.” I vowed; intent on keeping her safe and not falling to whatever malicious plans that Metatron had.

I froze when she interrupted me.

“You have to kill me Gadreel. Please. Kill me.” She pleaded, “And make sure that I can never come back.”

Pushing Sierra away from me, I looked her in the eye. “No.” I said firmly, “But I will take you somewhere safe, where Demons and Angels cannot get to you.”

“But I’m a danger to all humanity and angels, Gadreel.” She said dully, ignoring my words, “Kill me and put me back with my mom.”

“I didn’t ask for this!” she shouted suddenly, not giving me the chance to answer. “I was happy! I was baking cookies with my mom and laughing about us burning them when the oven door opened and someone pulled me into it. When I emerged on the other side, I was in a long white hallway full of doors with names on them. And Mega...Meta... whatever you call him, was holding my arm and started hauling me down the hallway, while saying ‘Welcome to the land of the living Sierra Winchester.’ And then I was thrown at your feet, where it was strongly implied that you can do whatever you want with me.”

“I didn’t ask for any of this.” She repeated sadly, tearing her gaze from mine and looking down, her long brown hair covering her face. “I didn’t ask for this. So please just kill me.”

“Sierra.” I said softly, sliding my hand to cup her cheek and lifting her head so I could meet her eyes. “I can’t kill you... the gates to heaven are closed. If I kill you, you won’t make it to heaven, even though you are here right now. You’d be stuck in The Veil.... and the Demons could get your soul there. So I even if I could kill you... I can’t.”

And I could never kill her. I’d let her kill me before I killed her. One look into her eyes and I knew that I could never hurt her. She was something special to be loved and cherished. And never forgotten.

“Then lock me away somewhere.” She whispered, “Where no demons can find me.”

“I might know of a place.” I said thoughtfully. “I think that you’d be safe from angels and demons there, for the time being. I used it as a safe place to stay while on earth. We can go there, until we can talk to your brothers again, they have the safest place for you to stay.”

I paused as I listened to more distant murmuring from my brothers and sisters.

“But we must go now.” I added, standing and pulling Sierra to her feet. “Hurry.”

We hurried through the halls, taking the long way around to the gate, avoiding as many of the other angels as we could. We had just reached the gate, when I heard Metatron’s voice echo throughout heaven.

_“Gadreel has released Sierra Winchester. I believe that he wants to use her to exact revenge on those who imprisoned them. Find them. Kill Gadreel on sight and then return Sierra to heaven to be properly disposed of._ ”

I was hardly surprised; Metatron had been starting to show his true colours for a while now. But now he had put a bounty on both of our heads, and I had to get us out of heaven and towards my warded vehicle, and fast.

I could hear other angels beginning to move towards us. “Run Sierra!” I hissed, as I pushed her towards the gate. “We have to run.”


End file.
